Consumable Comfort
by crearealidad
Summary: Bones discovers the healing properties of Twinkies, Maker's Mark, and physical touch.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Part 1**

"She does that too, you know."

I jumped at the sound of Angela's voice. I had been watching Bones through the glass while she packed her things into her a bag, preparing to go home. I had already told her I was headed home and walked out into the hallway, but I'd glanced back and noticed that she her eyes were filled with tears as she looked around her office. The sight of those tears caught me by surprise and I hadn't been able to move from the spot I was in.

Turning back towards Angela, I asked, "Does what?"

"Watches you. When you think she's not looking."

"Bones doesn't watch me. And I wasn't—Wait, why am I explaining this to you?"

Pulling her denim jacket closed, Angela began fastening them before answering, "I don't know. I was just telling you because I thought you'd like to know."

I nodded and looked back at Bones, who was now pulling on a long gray sweater that wrapped around her thin shoulder like a robe. "I'm worried about her," I said simply, needing to express the feeling to someone.

"Me too."

In the office, Bones walked around her desk to turn off the lamps and gather up the bag she had packed.

"I was thinking about inviting myself over to her place."

Angela raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. We both watched her use her sleeve to dry the dampness in her eyes before walking towards the door. I shifted, about to leave, when she stopped and turned back, apparently having forgotten something.

"You should do that. She'd probably like that. She might have to fight you a bit."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight, Booth. Take care of her," Angela said, giving me a quick pat on the shoulder before walking down the hall towards the exit.

"Goodnight," I called after her softly, not wanting to alert Bones to my presence just yet.

I watched Angela until she disappeared around a corner, then turned my eyes back to Bones. She was now kneeling on the ground by her desk, feeling around on the floor. I wondered what she had lost. When after a few moments she's still crawling around on the floor, I go back to the door to her office. I knock a few times on the door and hear her cry sharply in surprise.

Opening the door, I stepped inside calling her name to announce my presence. Her head popped up from the other side of her desk. In the pale light from the hallway, I could only make out the highlights of her cheeks, forehead, lips and the gloss of her eyes as she replied, "Booth! I thought you were going home?"

"I was going to, but I ran into Angela and then I realized that I'd forgotten something."

Even in the dim light, I could see her nose and forehead crinkle slightly in confusion. "Did something fall out of your pocket?"

I chuckled, shook my heads, and came around the desk to where she was still kneeling on the floor. As I moved, I felt my toe make contact with something on the floor and bent to pick it up. It was a set of keys. Probably what she'd been hunting for on the ground. "Ahh, found it," I teased, holding her keys up in the air.

She squinted at my hand, then hopped to her feet. "Booth! Those are my keys. I was looking for those. I had them in my pocket—"

"I'll make you a deal."

"I'm not making a deal for my own keys. They're no good to you anyway."

"Sure they are. They're my ticket."

Stepping towards me, she moved into the light and I could see the stern frown that was pinching her lips back, complimented by her arms, which were crossed stiffly across her chest. "Ticket to what?" She asked, leaning in and narrowing her eyes, erasing the question in her statement and transforming it into a demand.

Holding the keys up close to my face, I pretended to read words from one of the keys. "This ticket hereby entitles one Agent Seeley Booth to one night on his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan's wonderfully comfortable couch."

"No, Booth. Give me my keys. I want to—"

I snatched the keys back instinctively and slid them into the pocket hidden on the inside of my suit jacket with a grin. "You see, today the Squint Family received some devastating news," I continued, still lightly teasing, "And this particular step-child would really like to make sure that his friend isn't alone tonight."

This earned me a little smile and watched as she took a step closer to me. "You really want to go home with me?" She asked, tilting her head questioningly.

"Yup. And I decided that I'm not taking no for an answer. So, get your things, I've got your keys. I'm driving you home."

I watched her, expecting a refusal, but one never came. Instead, she pulled her sweater in tight around her and scooped up her bag before moving to the door. She turned back to look at me and I realized that she was waiting for me. Quickly I walked over next to her and then together we walked out of the lab in silence. Once we were outside and headed for the parking lot, I reached over and took her hand. She glanced at me briefly, with a look that seemed uncertain, but then squeezed my hands and began looking around the parking lot for my SUV.

Soon we were headed down Constitution and she surprised me by reaching over to turn on the radio. Generally, she wouldn't allow me to turn on the radio because she preferred to talk about the case at hand. But tonight there was no case and she was channel surfing freely on my stereo. Strangely, it didn't even surprise me when she landed on WETA.

She turned to look at me, a puzzled expression on her face. "Booth, why didn't I know you listen to classical music?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked, equally confused.

"The presets. You've got WETA, a classical music station, in your presets."

"Oh, that. It's still there from when Parker was younger. It seemed to help him sleep when we got stuck in traffic."

"Hmmm…" was all her only response, as she turned to look out the window. The glow from the city reflected off her face as she stared down the Potomac as they crossed over the 14th Street Bridge. After a long moment, she asked, "Booth, do think we could go for a drive?" She glanced over at me, her lips drawn tightly in.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

Quickly, I veered across the empty lanes of traffic, taking the George Washington Parkway exit. Her hand grabbed onto the handle on the door in surprise and she turned to gape at me.

"Booth! You just cut across three lanes of traffic! You didn't even look!"

The world outside the car grew dark as the trees filled in around the roadway. "I knew no one was back there, Bones. Just relax."

She crossed her arms and sat back against the seat, letting out a slight sigh. "Where are we going to go?"

"I was just going to drive out of the city, maybe we'll come up with something."

"Okay, just keep driving," she replied, her neck and yawning softly.

It was fairly late and mostly the parkway was empty as we wove through the trees along the river, driving away from the city. I wasn't sure where we were headed, except away. I tried to keep my eyes on the road, but when I heard her begin to snore, I glance over at her and see that her arms have loosened and moved to rest lazily on her lap. The sight of her dozing brought a smile to my face.

Taking one hand off the wheel, I reached over to slide an arm behind her head, squeezing her shoulder gently. Her head lolled over, resting gently against my arm. Letting out a small groan, she turned in her sleep, curling into me, leaning across the console to bring her face to rest on my shoulder. The light snoring slowly faded and by the time we reached the Beltway.

The traffic had picked up slightly, so I kept my eyes focused ahead, wondering if I should head back to her place. Clearly she was exhausted, but before falling asleep she had seemed hesitant to go home. Ahead, I saw the signs for the exit to I-270 and I shifted lanes to prepare to follow it north. I laughed at myself, glancing over at the sleeping Bones, thinking that we'd already crossed through three states, and soon we'd be cruising into West Virginia if I kept this up, and if she got angry she could technically have me arrested for kidnapping.

Once we had merged onto I-270, I took the first exit and pulled into a gas station. Gently, I sat her upright in the seat, bringing her back to consciousness unintentionally. She looked up at me groggily, then around her, trying to figure out where she was. Before she could speak, I explained, "We're in Maryland. I had to stop for gas. Figured I'd see if you wanted to keep going."

"I fell asleep?" She asked, very confused.

"Out like a light, Bones. You even snored a little."

She glared at me, but avoided her wrath by hopping out and moving around the pump. While I pumped gas, she stumbled, still unsteady from sleep, into the gas station. Shaking my head, I leaned against the side of the car, waiting for the tank to fill.

It was a fairly cool night and beyond the canopy of light provided by the gas station it was dark except for the flashes of headlights passing on the highway. I could see the dim silhouette of the mountains beyond and I realized that this was what Bones needed. I had no idea what lay hidden in the darkness. There was probably a small town here, some houses, a few shops. But I had never seen them and the night was not going to reveal their presence.

She re-emerged from the gas station, her hair now hanging loosely around her shoulders. That sweater robe was now draped across her arm and she was carrying a plastic bag that bulged from the contents. Her shoulders were now bare, covered only by the slim straps of her brown top. Vaguely I wondered what had happened to the jacket she had been wearing earlier that matched that top.

I felt the pump jerk to a stop in my hand and I turned to hang the pump back up. She appeared by my side as I waited for the receipt to print. "Booth, I got us some snacks. They didn't have anything vaguely resembling food in there. But I seem to remember you saying something about twinies…"

"You mean twinkies?"

"Uhh…" She reaches into the bag, pulling the box out. "Yeah, twinkies. I also got us some little candies… oh and this." With a grin, she dug into the bag, pulling up a bottle of Maker's Mark. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, looking up to meet her eyes. "I seem to remember you saying something about a bottle of hard liquor being a necessary part of the basic theory of getting drunk."

"You want to get drunk?"

"Yes."

"Should we head back to your place then?"

"No, I like it out here. It's quiet. Maybe we can find a hotel. I'll pay for the room. I just need to separate myself from the entire situation."

"Okay, but you don't have to pay for it. Remember, I started all this, Bones. Come on, let's go. We'll get back on the highway until we find ourselves a hotel." As we got in, I tried to avoid thinking of the fact that she hadn't mentioned separate rooms.

Once we were back on the road, she turned to me and asked, "So, Booth, what exactly are the twinkies?"

"Good."

"No, I mean, what are they? I know they're full of processed flour and sugars and preservatives, but what exactly do they taste like?"

"They taste like twinkies. How can you not know what twinkies taste like?"

"Because I've never had one."

I rolled my eyes and looked up ahead on the road. I saw a sign for a Motel 6 glowing above the tree line. Glancing over at her, I ask, "That work for you?"

"Yes."

A few minutes later I pulled into the darkened parking lot of the motel and get out of the car before Bones can object. Once inside, I book us a room with two double beds, deciding that if she decides she wants to change her mind I can always come back down and get another room. Back in the car, Bones is leaning sleepily against the window and smiles at me as I approach. I raise my hand and motion for her to get out of the car.

She hops out and I hit the lock button before leading her to our room at the end of the row of doors. The parking lot is nearly empty and at the door, she holds out her hand. "Let me have my room key, Booth, I want to go freshen up a bit before we continue."

My eyes flash up to meet hers and I try to look innocent. "You only said one room earlier, Bones. If you want I'll—" I said, turning back towards the office to go get another room.

Her hand on my shoulder stops me and I turn back to face her. "No, don't worry about it. You got one with two beds, right?"

"Yeah." I turned back to the door, sliding the keycard in to release the lock. Opening the door, I hold it open to let her inside first. She steps inside and heads immediately for the nearest bed, falling back on it. The bag with the little stash of treats she had purchased was lying next to her. I snatch it up and pull out the box of twinkies. Her head pops up and she looks at me strangely.

"What are you doing Booth?"

"You are going to learn about the wonder of twinkies." I say, extracting a plastic wrapped treat. Sitting down next to her, I open the packet and pull it out. She eyes it dubiously. I break off a bite sized piece from one end and bring it to her mouth. Her lips don't open and her eyes flick over to me, uncertain as to whether she believed me.

"Open up, Bones." Reluctantly, she opened her mouth, her tongue swiping across her bottom lip. I gently push the piece into her mouth and wait while she slowly chews it. A smile spreads across her face and she brings her hand up to take the rest from me. I shake a finger at her, "Uh-uh. Let me."

Feeling brave, I dipped a finger into the filling, lifting the dollop of fluffy white goo to her. Again, she looked at me cautiously, not quite sure what to make of me at this moment. Then she grinned and sucked my finger into her mouth. My eyes widened as I felt her tongue flick over my finger, cleaning off all of the sugary goop. She pulled back, keeping her lips sucked tightly around my finger. I unsuccessfully attempted suppress the groan that bubbled up in my throat. Biting my lip, I watched as she licked her lips in satisfaction. "Now are you gonna let me have the rest?" She asked, giggling.

But all of her giggling stopped when I shook my head, and dipped my finger in again. I proffered the finger again and waited, daring her with my eyes to do it again. I could see her eyes were wide with surprise and I thought for a moment that she was going to back out. Then her hand came up and took hold of my wrist, wrapping my tongue around the tip of my finger. I was frozen in place as she sucked my finger in my mouth, drawing it in and out a few times, taking far more time than was necessary to clear away the stickiness.

This time when she pulled back, she met my eyes under lowered eyelids. Her face was slightly flushed and her lips were still parted. She held my eyes as her hand went to the twinkie and dipped two fingers in and then brought it to my lips. At first, I thought she was asking me to taste it as she had. But then she put a dollop on my nose, some on my cheeks, and my chin, breaking out in a fit of laughter. I watched in shock as she leaned in and went after the traces of filling she had left on my face. Her lips came to my nose first, wrapping her lips around the spot and then swiping her tongue quickly across my skin. Next, she kissed and licked her way across my cheeks and finally to my chin. There, she lingered, sucking tenderly. I dropped the spongy treat on the floor and brought my hands to her thighs.

Then her lips rose higher, sucking in my bottom lip. My fingers quivered, squeezing her thighs as she shifted higher still to fully kiss me on the lips. She explored my lips lightly, sucking then sliding her tongue across, sighing softly into me as I brought a hand to the back of her neck, stroking the hair there. Suddenly, her phone began to ring, and she jumped up to her feet, fairly ripping herself from my hands. As she disappeared into the bathroom to talk, I sat, still glued to my spot, struggling to catch my breath. Raking a hair through my hair, I tried to remember how it had gotten so out of control.


	2. Chapter 2

"She does that too, you know

**Part 2**

"So where did you guys go?" Angela asked me, clearly concerned.

"I'm not really sure exactly. That wasn't relevant. We drove up two-seventy until we found a hotel and got a room," I explained. "Really. We got snacks and some Maker's Mark and we're going to get away from the world for a night."

"Maker's Mark? Get away? A hotel room? As in, one hotel room?" She asked me incredulously. "Bren, sweetie, are you sure you're okay?"

I smiled, taking a seat on the edge of the tub. "Yeah, Ange. I'm fine. And for tonight, I really just want to… be someone else. I want to be the person who does something irrational and crazy and drowns her sorrows in hard liquor. Because normally, I would be in the lab right now, working out my problem over a pile of bones. But I can't look at anything there without remembering him. Without re-examining every discussion, every choice I made. And I can't make it stop, Ange. Out here, it stopped. It all stopped. And Booth… he's keeping me distracted."

I could practically hear her smiling through the phone, "Good for him. He said he was going to try to get you to let him come over to your place."

I laughed at that. "He always tries to protect me, doesn't he?"

"Yup."

"Why? I mean, he knows I'm strong. He knows that I'm fully capable of protecting myself, of protecting him. He knows I'm intelligent and that I can hold my own in difficult situations. But still, he steps in and tries to shield me from the world."

"You really don't know?"

"No. He's never explained."

I could hear her sigh against the phone and there was long pause before she continued, "Obviously, I cannot read the man's mind, Bren, but I think he does it because that's just who he is. Life has taught him to guard everything he cares about. He knows a lot about horror and pain and death and he's on a mission to protect others from what he knows."

Nodding, I reply, "I already knew that. But when did I start being someone he cared about? Because there was a time when his protection was about the job, it was about protecting his partner. But this is something different, right?"

"Yeah, this is different sweetie. But I don't know the answer to your question. I think that's something that Booth will have to tell you," she said gently. "Look, why don't you get back to your… what was it? Maker's Mark?"

"Yes."

"Get back to your man and your Maker's Mark and give me a call in the morning, okay?"

"He's not my man. But I will call you in the morning."

She muttered something under her breath, but I didn't bring it up. "All right," she continued, "Have a good night, Bren."

"You too, Ange. And thanks."

"No problem. Now goodnight."

"Good night," I finished, hanging up my phone and standing back up. I stretched my arms upward and went back out into the main room, the memory of his lips against mine surging back to the present and sending a shiver down my spine. He was now sitting at the little table by the window and he had unwrapped two plastic cups and set them out on the table, the bottle of Maker's Mark already open and waiting for us.

"Sorry," I explained, "It was Angela. I—It startled me and then I answered it automatically." My hands were shaking as I tried to read the steady gaze that he was giving me.

"Get over here, Bones," he said, shaking his head and patting the other chair. "Have a shot of bourbon and a twinkie with me."

"Do I get to feed myself this time?" I teased, making him smile as he grabbed the box from the bed and put it on the table.

"If you really want to. I mean, I don't know about you, but I was having a lot of fun feeding you."

I felt a flush creep up my cheeks as he grinned at me. I sat down in the other chair and grabbed the bottle, pouring us each a generous portion of bourbon. I took hold of my cup and raised it to him, "To twinkies."

He chucked heartily and raised up his glass to knock against mine. "Twinkies." Both of us took our shots fast and I felt my eyes water as it stung it's way down my throat. Putting my cup back on the table, I dug into the box and pulled out a twinkie. I unwrapped it and pulled the spongy cake out. It felt strange in my fingers now, wetter and more malleable than I had anticipated. I brought it up to my lips, sucking the end in my mouth. I bit down and took a bite, feeling the filling explode in my mouth. I glanced up to find Booth gawking at me as I chewed.

Taking another bite, I asked, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, Bones. What do you want to know?" His eyes were still eyeing my mouth as I finished off the twinkie.

"When did you starting counting me in the list of people that you really care about?" I asked, pouring us each another shot. I was already glad I had bought the largest bottle they had, as I could tell my hands were shaking.

He took his shot before answering, still slightly wary. "Bones, you've been on that list for a very long time."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You're a very likeable woman, Bones. You have so much dedication and strength, it's hard not admire you. You invest yourself because you believe in the importance of what you do. And you are loyal. Once someone has earned your trust and respect, you stand by them. Even when they betray you, you eventually find a way to forgive them. It's sweet."

My head was beginning to cloud from the alcohol and the smile that spread across my face at that moment was more about the sight of him splitting open his twinkie and probing the filling out with his tongue than it was about his flattering confession. In my mind, I could see that tongue delving into me, tasting the fluids that were now making me rather uncomfortable. They had been triggered by the arousal he had been teasing all night. First with his closeness and then with his touch, he had plucked at my desire, perhaps unwittingly, at least until he had lifted that finger to my lips. That had been pre-meditated and full of intentions that I hadn't known he had.

But perhaps what was most driving me now was the taste of him as I had explored his face, cleaning away the white goop. It had taken everything in me not to let loose my desire at that moment, to climb into his lap and let my arousal envelope him as it was me. The sound of the phone had saved me, giving me a moment of distance to regroup and still the chords.

I dragged my gaze away from his hands to look out at the darkness through the spaces in the blinds. Across the parking lot from our room, there were only trees. Though it was a clear night, the lights from the hotel hid the stars from view here. I turned to face him again to find he was watching me.

"Bones?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

I laughed, my head spinning as the sound of it rolled around inside me. I nodded and replied, "What would you like to know?"

This time, he was the one who poured us each another shot. He took his first and said, "Where do I figure on your list?"

Licking my lips, I picked up my shot and took it, my stomach protesting slightly as I tried to meet his eye. "It's a pretty short list, Booth, and you are most certainly included."

He nodded, delving into the box and pulling out another twinkie. This time, after splitting it in two, he dipped his finger into the filling as he had earlier in the night and brought it towards me again. "Can we start this again?"

"Why?" I said, my eyes focused on his finger and feeling the thrums of desire building once again.

"Because there's a question I wanted to ask you… earlier. But the phone interrupted us."

"Can't you just ask me now?"

He looked away, his eyes narrowing as he sat there in silence, his finger still extended to me. I tried to resist the temptation of it, but just as he moved to take it away, I leaned forward, sucking his finger deep in my mouth and moaning. His eyes flew back to my face and I knew I had just revealed far more than a love for twinkies. My tongue lapped at his finger and my eyes held his as I slowly drew back, letting his finger slide from my lips. "Do you know what that does to me, Bones?"

His quiet question caught me by surprise. It was clear that he was deeply aroused and I flushed at his question, heat suffusing my body and sending an electric thrill down my spine. Licking my lips, my stomach churned from the alcohol as I shifted in my seat. I needed to lie down.

I stood, wobbling slightly and went to stand on the opposite side of the bed from the table and turned to face him. Still sitting in the chair, he seemed confused at my sudden departure. But what came next seemed to shock him more.

My fingers came to the button on my pants and undid it. Then, I took hold of the zipper and took it down and paused. Looking up at him for a moment, I saw that he was still watching, his mouth slightly open as he stared unabashedly at my actions. Hooking my thumbs into the waistband of my pants, I pushed them down until they were lying at my feet. Purposefully, I lifted the sheets and slid myself under the blankets, lying down on my back and turned to watch him.

I could almost see his thoughts swirling through his head. To help him along, I patted the space next to me, looking at him expectantly. At that, his hands went to the buttons of his shirt and began unfastening them, one by one. Once all of the buttons were loose, he shucked the shirt onto the back of the chair and rose, toeing out of his shoes and socks. Next, he pulled his undershirt up and over his head and disposed of his pants.

When he climbed into bed, he was dressed only in a pair of basic sky blue boxers and he brought himself across the bed to lie next to me. Without a word, he wrapped an arm around my waist and another around my shoulders to turn me away from him, and then hauled me back until the full length of my body was pressed up against his.

"Bones, is this okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, squirming slightly to bring myself more tightly against him.

"Are you tired?"

"A little, mostly I'm a little drunk" I replied, trembling as the hand on my waist moved forwards to explore my stomach. "Booth, thank you."

"For what, Bones?"

"For this. For being silly, letting me be silly." His arms squeezed me tight and I could feel his nose sniffing my hair.

"Was that all that was, Bones? Just us… being silly."

I shook my head no, vehemently.

"Then what was that?"

"A lot of things. Comfort, friendship, kindness, need, silliness. But mostly that was about affection. And desire."

He stilled behind me and I could feel the hardness of him pressing against my thigh as he tightened the grip he had on me. "Desire?"

I nodded. "Did you know that earlier, when you first said that you wanted to come over to my place, I pictured something decidedly sexual?"

"No, what did you picture?"

"I—It wasn't really an image, like a picture. See… It was a need." I paused, trying to steady my voice and my thoughts as his hand slid under my shirt. His fingers circled my stomach, then the waistband of my underwear. "I was needing touch. Your touch, Booth." I licked my lips again, smacking my tongue, trying to bring some semblance of moisture back to my mouth. Now, he was wandering upwards, tracing the undersides of my breasts with his fingers, teasing me. His face was closer, breathing warmth onto the back of my neck. My own breath was growing more shallow as arousal spread throughout my senses.

"But I tried to stop it then. I knew you didn't mean to—I mean, you weren't going to…" My voice broke and I felt tears welling in my eyes. "I've done that so many times now and—then we were here and you were teasing me. You were being so sweet and so close and suddenly I couldn't quash it any more." I felt my back arch, pressing my ass into him as one of his fingers dared to skim over my nipple lightly. His lips were now nearly touching my ear, so close that I was struggling not to squirm at the ticklish sensation it brought about.

The bold hand that had begun by merely glancing across my nipples now took a chance and cupped the full weight of one of my breasts in its grip. Gently, he cupped me, teasing my nipples between his fingers and holding me tight against his chest. As he moved, his mouth found the shell of my ear and gently sucked. I could barely contain the trembling that was threatening to take over as his lips found their way from my ear to my jaw, rolling me only my back. His eyes were waiting for me to see him. To recognize that my own hunger was mirrored there.

In the next moment, the lips that had been on my chin laid claim to my mouth in increments. First, he took the corner of my mouth with a slow, open mouthed kiss that allowed his tongue to dart out to taste my skin. Next, he met both of my lips fully, starting with soft lazy brushes, his mouth opening and closing against mine until I was able to keep up with him. That gave way to his tongue, exploring the space of my mouth. The taste of him inside of me was incredible and I felt myself turn to fully face him.

One of my legs wrestled through the blankets to hitch over his hips, using my calf muscles to draw him closer. As we kissed, he drove his thigh up tight between mine and I knew that he could feel the heat and wetness there. A gasp escape my lips as he increased the pressure, increasing the friction that was now getting nearly unbearable against my clit.

His hands made quick work of my shirt, tossing it aside before pulling his lips from mine and kissing his way downward. He began with my chin, paying homage to my collarbone, upper rib cage, sternum before he allowed himself a taste of my breasts. By the time his lips reached my nipples I was already quaking, my hands clawing at his back, desperate for him to reach his target. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, causing my back to arch up towards him. There, he linger, teasing, tugging, twirling his tongue over the tip.

By the time he had repeated the procedure on my other nipple, I was gasping for breath. I couldn't seem to take in enough air when he finally released my breasts, his lips traveling lower still, tasting every inch of my stomach before place his first kiss on my throbbing core. He threw off the blankets then, which had been hampering his range of motion.

With his new found freedom, he moved to be between my thighs, kissing his way up the sensitive skin before using his fingers to spread the out lips of the labia to give him a better view of my clit. The feeling of his fingers spreading me, exposing all that damp arousal to the cool air made me nearly desperate. I realized that I had begun to chant his name, begging and pleading him not to stop.

He listened to those pleas and leaned in, sucking my clit into his mouth, clamping down around the base gently with his teeth, tugging and flicking his tongue over the tip. As he worked with my clit, one of his fingers began sliding through my folds teasingly, sliding up and down the length of me until my hips began rocking. Finally, he let his fingers slide inside of me, pushing in and out with the same rhythm his tongue was keeping on my clit. I was so close, shaking and clenching around his fingers, and entirely powerless. I begged him to make me cum. Begged him to fuck me harder. Pleading his name. But what finally let loose the powerful orgasm that had been dangling for so long was the sound of my name as he moaned into me. "Oh fuck," he gasped, "Bones, let me see you cum."

My hands desperately tried to grab at his short hair as I shook and quivered with the wave of pleasure that surged through me. I could feel my internal muscles clenching down around his fingers, drenching him with my fluids. Every inch of my skin felt like I was on fire.

I very nearly didn't hear him in my haze of excitement, but as his fingers slid out of me and his lips left the tender, still pulsing bundle of nerves in my clit, he whispered, "Thank you," his voice sounding nearly wistful as he rose to come to lay next to me as I struggled to calm my raw nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

**Part 3**

Ripples of excitement continue chasing along her skin long after I moved to lie next to her. I slowly slide my palms over her sides, her back, and her hips, trying to still all that energy. Her small hands find my chest and, trembling, she spreads her fingers and begins smoothing circles over the muscles there. She bent her fingertips as she worked, scraping her nails lightly across the raised areas of my chest.

The electric heat of her touch stole any hope of breath and the heat already surging between my legs quickly spread upwards in the form of a flush. When her fingers found the gathering of muscles just above my groin, I shook, my hands taking a tighter grip on her back. My abrupt reaction seemed to embolden what had been her gentle soothing touch to become quick and teasing, nails digging into my skin, pinching and plucking at my body until I was gasping for air. Those teasing little fingers snuck past my cock to drag along the insides and the backs of my thighs and I couldn't help but crush my hips into her, grinding my hard cock against her. I wanted her to know what those little touches were doing to me without a doubt.

My cock jumped at her targeted lack of attention, ripping her name from my lips and making my hips buck. On its own accord, my hand had found its way back to her slick lips and was trying to build a rhythm against her clit, now so engorged and lubricated that my finger kept slipping from its intended target. I could feel her thighs squirming around my hand as her pleasure began to build again. I struggled to hold myself back as her strong hands began stroking my cock with feather-light touches. In my mind, I pictured old ladies and maggots and mangled dead bodies, but nothing seemed to ease my fever-pitched arousal.

In my concentration, I didn't notice that she was leaning in towards me until her lips touched mine, fierce and forceful and backed with a chorus of little grunts and groans and slurping sounds that escaped from her mouth only to find themselves trapped in mind. The sound of her arousal was rolling around in my head because I never realized that she would be making noises like this. I always saw her spouting scientific jargon right up until her climax. I'd always seen it that way in fantasies, but this was much better.

Suddenly her hands took hold of my hips firmly, and with a grunt of effort, she had rolled me onto my back and just as swiftly straddled my hips, her hot center poised and sliding over my cock. Using one hand to stabilize herself against my shoulder and the other taking a firm grip at the base of my cock, she guided herself down over me smoothly, her lips parted as she kept her eyes fixed to my face. This I expected. This complete control and ease she would have with me. That she would be fiercely aggressive and keep me captivated by her ability to take charge.

Slowly, she began moving her hips, bringing her chest down to meet mine and I suddenly realized that she was acquiescing the control as I had to draw up my legs to rock my hips up to meet her hips. The weight of her on top of me as her hands explored my chest drove me to want more, and soon my hips were jerking up again and again, driving deep inside her, so forcefully that she had to bring a hand back to my shoulder to keep herself from sliding to far up my chest. Incredibly, she was already beginning to clench down around me, on the verge of yet another orgasm as I took hold of her hips to increase the speed of our fucking.

I realized that she was starting to tremble and I rolled us over, driving down into her. Her head fell back as her legs spread wider to allow me entrance. Her hands came around my back to rake her fingernails down my back as she began to spasming forcefully around my cock, crying out as she tried to drag in ragged breaths. I keep moving, even as I felt her explode beneath me, so close to it myself. Her hands slide down to my ass, trying to pull me in deeper as she rode out the wave of her orgasm and soon I was cumming deep inside of her, my body on fire from the intensity. I held myself inside her, both of us gasping for breath until our skin began to cool and I could feel my cock relax, slowly sliding out of her.

She was staring up at me, lazily stretching her arms and licking her lips. Her eyes were glassy and dry and I knew she was miles away from here, the grin on her face the only indication that she was here at all. Leaning in, I placed a kiss on her nose and she jumped in surprise, shaking her head and grinning deliciously. She squirmed slightly beneath me and I reluctantly rolled over onto my side next to her, immediately bringing a hand to her bare stomach. Her normally pales skin was glowing a warm pink from all of the exertion and found myself fascinated with the heat that rose from it.

"I wonder," she said, her eyes once again floated dazedly around the room, "If this is what it was like for the explorers? They go out in search of one thing, spending months if not years floating through an ocean, devoid of the stability of land, then to come ashore and find something completely different. An entirely new world." She giggled and covered her face. I was completely confused, having no idea what she was talking about. "Getting to touch something so uncivilized and unformed. A whole different ecology. Beautiful…" She paused, then added wryly, "Well, until they met the indigenous peoples and realized they weren't alone." With that, she broke into a fit of laughter and turned away from me, curling up slightly.

I waited for her to stop shaking with laughter before putting a hand on her hip and asking, "What the hell was that, Bones? I have feed you twinkies and get you off and now you're suddenly a poet?"

The fit of laughter began again, dissolving into a slight giggle that she finally managed to bring under control and rolled back over to face me. She struggled to keep a straight face as she explained, "I've always been very bad at after-intercourse discussion, Booth. It's a line from my book. My editor, she helped me write it."

"So you decided to use it on me?"

"You were the inspiration."

Her matter-of-fact declaration tickled me to laughter. "I thought you said I wasn't in your novels," I said between laughs. Wrapping an arm around her, I pulled her in close, burying my face in her neck as I laugh softly.

"You're not."

"But you just said—"

"I just said you were the inspiration. Not that you were, yourself, actually in the book."

"Never the less, I think that means I should get to read it."

She yanked the pillow from under her head and walloped me over the head as hard as she could in her current position. I easily stole the pillow away and tossed it away, pinning her arms against her side and drawing her closer still. Breathing in the fruity scent of her hair, I brought my lips to her ear, grazing the edge and working my way down to her jaw. Her head tilted back to allow me access as I tasted the skin at her pulse, then the jut of chin.

"Bones." I said, bringing my lips away and bringing my face in line with hers.

"Huh?" She asked, eyes still closed, licking her lips and cuddling in closer, her hips meeting with mine.

"I think this is better than discovering a new world."

She groaned, blushing a deep crimson before shoving me away, trying extract herself from my arms. I attempted to still her squirming and she slapped at my chest lightly. "Booth! That was just awful."

I chuckled as she began to laugh again, "I couldn't help it. You have this way of bringing out my evil side… pushing all the right buttons to make me act like a damn fool."

"The beer helmet makes you a fool, not me."

"But you 'inspire' me." I tease, grinning down at her.

"Booth! This is exactly what I'm talking about. Why do you have to do that?" She chewed at her lips, still grinning, but her eyes were darting away and I could see that her blush was spreading down her neck and across her upper chest.

"Because I like you… a lot. In fact…" I said, still keeping my voice light and teasing, "I think that it may just be love."

At that, she froze, eyes wide and mouth still parted from where she had been ready to make some smart-ass retort. "Love?"

"Yup." I said, giving her my best shit-eating grin.

Her face burned anew and I put a hand there on that hot flesh, stroking her cheek gently until I coaxed her eyes open to meet mine. "And I have every intention of sticking around until you're ready to admit the same. No more sailing out into unknown waters for this explorer. I've found my new world and I'm not sharing it with anyone."

She smiled shyly, wrapping her arms silently around me and squeezing me tight, her face buried in my neck and her warm lips brushing lightly against the skin there.

**Brief Author's Note: ** Phew! I made it through. Every time I decide I'm going to write a sex scene from a man's perspective I get all… messed up. Being the good little gold-star lesbian that I am, I have no idea if I get this right. So this little chapter is dedicated to Jay, the fanfic virgin I dragged in to this for… fact checking purposes. Poor man had _no_ idea what he was being dragged in to…


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Part 4

For the first time all evening, I felt the compulsion to go home. A long silence had hung in the air after his little admission and I was still feeling foolish about my attempt at post-intercourse discussion. I was reminded, painfully so, that this simply wasn't me. If this were my apartment and not a hotel room in West Virginia, he would already be gone. He would not be slinging compliments and romance at me. I would not be feeling too dizzy to rise from where I lay nestled against his neck.

Somehow, I managed to pull my face up to look at him. I was surprised to find that there was a slight frown pressed onto his face and this only served to heighten my already rising awareness that I had actually managed to ignore reason for the evening, just as I'd told Angela I wanted. Pushing myself up off his chest, I sat up, pulling the comforter over my bare body.

"Uh-uh, Bones." He scolded immediately, his hand coming around pulling my body to jerk the blanket from my hands. Before I could bring the blanket back up, his arm came back, this time taking a firm hold of me by my hips and hauling me backwards until I fell back against his chest.

I turned to look at him, his face still pulled back by the lines of concentration. When he didn't speak, I tried to sit up again, but a quick jerk of his arm assured that I wasn't going anywhere. "Nope."

"Booth, let me go," I whined, pulling my body upward as he brought his other arm around me to hold me in place.

"Nope. Not unless you're gonna go get us another twinkie."

"Booth, I—"

"Shhh… stop thinking."

"But we—"

"Nope. No thinking, Bones. Just reach over and grab that bottle," he instructed. I sat up hesitantly and he released me just enough to allow me to snatch it from the table before yanking me back. "Open it up and take a swig." I followed his instructions, smacking my lips as I swallowed the burning after taste.

"Now my turn," he said, taking the bottle from my hands and gulping down his own drink. "Every time you start thinking about… whatever it is that you're thinking that makes you want to scamper away."

"I wasn't going to scamper, Booth."

"Call it what you want, Bones, but you were trying to quit on me." He handed the bottle back to me, "Take another drink."

Tipping the bottle back, I took a long hard swallow, feeling my stomach protest as it hit. I felt a bit of the lukewarm liquid drip from the side of my mouth and I swiped a hand over my face to catch it before responding, "I wasn't going to quit."

"Don't lie to me, Bones. You're bad at it." One of his hands came up to stroke my hair. I leaned into his touch, feeling my skin beginning to tingle at the sensation. "I want to make a deal, okay?"

"What kind of deal?" I asked, letting my head fall against him as my thoughts began to swim with the rush of intoxication that was taking over me.

"No quitting tonight. Tomorrow, when the sun comes up, you can decide whatever you want about this. I won't hold it against you. You can chaulk this whole thing up to a weak moment mixed with some alcohol if that's what you need to do. Or you can decide that this is something worth trying. Either way, just wait until morning. When you're not full of Maker's Mark and twinkies."

"We didn't actually eat that many twinkies."

"That's not the point, Bones. The point—"

"I know. I just—I think I need more alcohol if I'm going to take that deal," I responded, knowing that my words were already starting to meld together. After taking another swallow, I put the bottle on the nightstand and turned back to him, his hand still raking through my disheveled hair. "That feels really good, Booth," feeling a smile spread across my face.

His other hand came up to stroke my arm, easing me back until I was relaxed against his chest. "I really like touching you, Bones. You know that?" I shook my head, and he continued. "When we're working on a case, you'll be wearing something—"

"Like what?" The question slipped out before I even formed the thought.

"Like that gray sweater you had on earlier. You like to wear that over those little tank top things that barely have anything to hold them up. I'll watch you when you wear that sweater and my fingers will literally itch with the temptation to touch you." His fingers were skimming up and down my arm at this point, triggering goose bumps all over my entire body. "Do you want to hear about it?"

I can only nod as his fingers stroll over my arms and shoulders, teasing my relaxed muscles. Already my nipples are peaked and aching for his touch when he continues, "There was a day, not too long ago, when you were wearing that sweater when we went to the diner. You sat down next to me in the booth and I kept feeling the texture of that sweater against my hand and I started imagining what it would be like to touch what was under that sweater. In my mind, I reached over and took your hand, rubbing it because I could feel the tension that had built there throughout the day. Then, I would move my hand slightly higher to feel the strong tendons of your wrist."

I shuddered as his fingers traced the steps he was outlining in his words. My head was so fuzzy and groggy that I was very grateful that one of his arms was still around my waist, holding me against his chest. "In my little daydream, that made you smile, so when we were done with dinner, we went out to my car and I kissed you," he said, bringing his fingers to play across my lips because his own could not reach. "I had my hands in your hair and your hands came around my waist and we continued to kiss. Until we realized that we were still sitting in the parking lot."

A giggle trickled out as his hands strolled their way down to my throat and collarbone. "Once I got you back to your place, we ended up on your couch and I was tasting the skin of your neck and your shoulders, having peeled away that sweater. Then I peeled away that little tank top and tasted the skin here, between your breasts." I could feel my skin heating up as his fingers drove between my breasts, tickling and teasing the places that his fantasy touched. "I took off your bra and kissed your breasts, sucked on your nipples, and explored the skin of your stomach until you were moaning my name."

As if on cue, my lips released his name in a low, breathless cry as his fingers made their way between my legs, headed directly for my already engorged clit. I jumped at his direct touch, pushing myself back into his solid chest. "When I finally peeled away your underwear and your jeans, leaving you naked in front of me, I dreamt that I lowered myself between your legs and took hold of your clits, sucking it into my mouth, tasting you. I couldn't get enough of the taste of you, so I drove my tongue inside you, listening to the sound of you, begging for more. Begging me to make you come."

My thighs were shaking as his fingers drove inside me, his body still pressed against my back. I longed to see his face, to know where his eyes were right now. Unconsciously, I spread my legs to give him better access. His other hand came around me and began to resume the rhythm he had abandoned on my clit, strumming me until the two rhythms were together. "I kept tasting your cunt and your clit, feeling your hips pushing into me, desperate to come, but every time you got near I would slow the pace, wanting to drag it out as long as I could."

I was grateful that he wasn't taking such a slow approach now because in only a few minutes, he had my body singing and writhing against him. "I'm so close Booth!" I gasped, feeling his fingers drive deeper, increasing the pace until I was quivering and rolling over the edge of my orgasm right there in his arms. I struggled to keep breathing as held his fingers deep inside of me, seemingly reveling in the feel of my body convulsing around him.

As my body slowly stilled and I managed to get my breathing back under control, continued to stroke me on the inside, calming the fiery nerve endings there until I was limp and relaxed in his arms and I knew he'd just taught me that I would have to be a fool to quit before the morning came.


	5. Chapter 5

We had been lying here for nearly fifteen minutes without speaking

We had been lying here for nearly fifteen minutes without speaking. Brennan was so relaxed and still in my arms that I was fairly certain she had fallen asleep when I heard her say, "I think that I may be a little drunk, Booth."

I laughed, laying my hand across her stomach, glancing over at the bottle of Maker's Mark, which she'd drained just after she'd come to a climax in my arms. "Well you polished off that bottle, baby, I'm not really surprised."

"Baby?" She asked, sounding slightly disoriented.

"Huh?" I replied, hoping she was drunk enough not to notice. It had taken her months to come to terms with being called Bones, and somehow I think that getting her to warm up to something as sappy as 'baby' would be nothing short of a war.

"Booth, you called me baby. I'm not that drunk."

Turning around in my arms, she planted her hands on either side of my head and attempted to glare down at me, but her eyes couldn't seem to quite focus on my face. "I don't mean it literally, Bones. It's just a way of expressing my affection for you."

"it's a pet name."

"Yup."

"I don't like pet names. 'Cept for Bones, I really kinda like that one now," she said, her heightened level of intoxication become readily apparent as she spoke. Her tongue kept darting out to re-wet her lips again and again as her hair fell down around her face, tickling my cheeks and my shoulders with it's coppery length. I brought my hands up to hold her by her hips and smiled as she became distracted by a bit of hair that had fallen into her face and attempted to blow it away. Eventually, I moved my hand up to tuck it behind her ear for her because she couldn't seem to get it to behave.

As I brushed the hair back, I realized that her skin was extremely hot and flushed. My movement made her waiver and she nearly came crashing down on my chest, and would have had I not gently pulled her down against me and settled her.

"Bones... Baby. I think you're very drunk. Come on, get up and get you some water."

She obeyed, plaintively, struggling as she went, muttering something about not needing to baby her. Once she was sitting on the edge of the bed, I got up and helped her to her feet, then lead her off to the bathroom. I found some plastic cups there and filled one with some cold tap water, pushing the glass gently into her hands. "Take a drink. I really think you drank that last bit a little too fast."

Her head tilted back as she slowly sipped the water. Reaching out, I smoothed her hair back from her face where it had been rumpled by the pillow. When the first glass was finished, she leaned forward and filled the glass once more before shuffling back into the main room and sitting down on the edge of the bed. I kept waiting for her to recognize the fact that she was still walking around completely naked, but the thought never came to her. When I came back to sit next to her, she immediately set down her little glass of water on the nightstand and leaned into me. "Boooooth," she moaned, nuzzling her nose against my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her to me and she closed her eyes sighed contentedly against my skin.

I felt her fingers make contact with my chest and I drew in a sharp breath. They were crawling over my pectoral muscles, chasing goose bumps over my skin. It was an incredible sight, those delicate fingers touching my skin, tracing lazy patterns over me, teasing and scratching away. Her breath was hot against my shoulder as she whispered, "Can I tell you something?"

I pulled her closer and murmured back, "Of course, Bones. You can tell me anything."

She giggled a little and pressed her lips into my shoulder. "This--what we're doing right now--it feels good. Right. I hope I remember that in the morning. You know, when I'm not so intoxicated."

"I hope so too," I replied, my voice barely above a whisper.

The fingers that had been drawing arcs of electricity across my chest had wandered lower, now plucking their way over my ribs and my abdominal muscles and I could feel myself beginning to grow hard and heavy with my need for her. She noticed nearly immediately and her face rose to look up at mine. "One more time, I need to feel you again."

And with a semblance of grace and sobriety that I didn't think she had, she managed to swing herself around to sit on my thighs and her still able fingers found their way around the base of my cock. I released a moan in surprise at her sudden quickness as she began to stroke my cock, drawing the blood in from my extremities until I was hard and pulsing in her talented hand. She brought one hand up to my shoulder to stabilize herself as the other held my cock as she shifted forward, sinking slowly down onto my shaft with shaky legs. I brought my arms around her to support her weight and buried my face in her neck as she let her head fall back. I could hear little gasps and moans escaping her as she began to move.

I kissed her collarbone, savoring the taste of the slightly sweaty skin I found there. I moved my hand up to pull her face down to mine, laying my lips across hers before sucking her lower lip into my mouth, nipping it slightly before releasing her. She came back at me hard and fast, rhythmically meeting my lips in time with the rocking of her hips. I was buried so deep inside of her and she was already beginning to tighten around me when her kisses began to wander, seeking something from my skin, sucking with long open mouthed kisses, first on my chin, then the underside of my jaw and finally on my neck. I was on fire from her mouth, and I found myself telling her, "Oh, god, baby... Please, you are so beautiful. Don't stop kissing me like that." My hands tugged her closer, digging into her flesh and forcing her down harder and faster on my aching cock. "Please don't say this is the last time," I pleaded quietly, feeling her nails clawing their way down my chest as she bucked against me, her back arching as her hands sought to find every angle of my back.

She felt so warm against me and as she began to quiver on the verge of her orgasm, her muscles began to tense and shake, pulling her body taut against me. The strength of her nearly crippled me as I struggled to keep up with her eager perusal of my body. Between her mouth and her fingers, she had me shaking all over and I couldn't help the racing of my heart and breath.

Her lips came back up to meet mine, having left a line of lingering hot kisses on every inch of me she could reach, and crushed into my mouth with a groan. Her tongue entered me again and again and I could taste sex and twinkies and alcohol mixing there. I buried a hand in her hair and held her to my lips as her hips began rocking faster, knowing she was grinding her clit against my hips, perilously close to orgasm.

I pulled away from her mouth somehow, gasping for air and catching her gaze with my own. Her eye lids were drooping from the alcohol but I could tell she was burning from the inside. Once again, my words rasped from my throat of their own volition as I begged, "Please don't quit on me, Bones. This can't be all," knowing there was a sadness ringing in my voice. She seemed to barely react to my plea except to draw me back into her mouth, her tongue lingering on my lips as we kissed.

When my hands found their way to her lower back, they dug in to the tender flesh there and I felt her begin to spasm around my cock, The quivering built low between her thighs, but soon spread upward, shivering its way along her spin, knocking her head back and pressing her breasts into my chest. It felt like she was going to push my cock out with the force of her orgasm and the wet, tight warmth of her caused my balls to tighten, releasing my own orgasm deep inside of her, increasing the already molten temperature of her as she continued to quiver around me as I pulsed and jerked with the force of my own orgasm.

Gradually, our spasms subsided and I felt her relax around me. Her arms slipped up to drape over my shoulders and she leaned in close, resting against my chest. Both of us were coated in a sheen of sweat and unable to move from the spot we were in for a long moment.

She was the first to move, sliding off of me with a low groan, swaying unsteadily on her feet. Her eyes refused to meet mine as I shifted to lay back against the pillows, taking hold of her wrist and pulling her down against me. For a moment, she tried to squirm out of my grasp, but I held firm. "Til morning, Bones. When the sun comes up, whatever you want to happen will happen. But for now, you're going to let me hold you tonight." I stroked her hair back from her face once more, trying to smile as my touch seemed to quiet her misgivings.

Finally, she settled next to me on the pillow, my arm tucked around her shoulders. Her hand slipped up to lay on my chest and I watched her eyes flutter shut. It only took a few more moments for her to drift off to sleep, emitting a light snore as she dozed. Looking down at her face, I could see that all of the lines had disappeared to her face and she seemed thoroughly at peace. Adjusting slightly, I found a way to lie down where I could see her face clearly and I watched those soft lips part slightly in her sleep just before I nodded off myself, hoping the morning would never come.

I must admit that after making an attempt at writing a story about Brennan and Cam, I realized just how easy I was going on Booth and Brennan here. They've just been coasting along, boffing each others brains out without a care in the world... Well maybe a little, but nothing the alcohol and twinkies couldn't smooth over. Nothing ever really comes that easily between them.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke me with a kiss on my mouth, which was much too dry to taste. His arm was wrapped around my waist and I could tell that he was trying to convince me to stay with his warmth. I was still curled into my pillow and I could feel my hair matted strangely under my head, and I tried to lift my head enough to smooth it, but was immediately met with a sharp pain that shot from my head down my spine. Spinning slightly, I let my head fall back onto the pillow, accepting my hair and his kiss.

Once he released my lips from our dry, sticky-mouthed kiss, he said, "There's water on the nightstand, Bones."

Nodding my appreciation, I turned and took hold of the water bottle waiting for me. Twisting off the top, I quickly took a long drink, the sensation quickly returning to my desperately parched mouth. The cool water went down easily enough, but once it hit my stomach, I felt it pool and harden, twisting my gut with discomfort. "Too cold." I grumbled, setting the bottle back on the nightstand.

Pushing back my rumpled hair and trying to tame the awkward knots and tangles, I felt his eyes focused on my bare back as I turned to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Bones..."

"Yeah?"

"You want to get some breakfast?" My stomach growled loudly in response and he chuckled. "That's why I got you up. Your tummy's been talking to me for about an hour now." One hand stretched out to lay gently on my now quite uncomfortable stomach.

I couldn't help the smile that his touch brought to my face. Certainly the after effects of the alcohol were making my body clamor for food, water, and advil, but his careful contact warmed me, making my body want something else entirely.I turned, letting him see my appreciation and was surprised when he sat up and leaned towards me, kissing me once more. The water had made my lips more pliable and had hopefully improved the sticky alcohol flavor that had been coated onto my tongue. This time he pressed until I gave in, my lips popping open to allow his tongue entrance. Even without the effects of the alcohol, his kiss softened me and I was fully malleable under his touch. The hand on my stomach drew me back and turned me into him so that our shoulder ran parallel and my legs pulled up from the edge to tuck beneath me, giving him a better gasp on my skin.

Once again announced its desire to find food, dragging our lips apart with a laugh. He flashed his eyes at me and I found myself blushing at the affection I found dancing there. Ducking my face to hide the embarrassment, I rolled away from him to sit once more on the edge of the bed.

I intended to rise and dress myself.

But as I looked down at the threadbare carpet, I saw the empty bottle of Maker's Mark lying on my now wrinkled slack, I felt the full enormity of what had happened catch hold of me and hold me down to the bed.

"Booth?" I said quietly. My voice shook even under the weight of that single syllable and this concerned me. I hadn't said anything but his name, but even that seemed like a lot.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"If we got get breakfast, does that mean I have to decide?"

"Not ready to quit, eh?" I felt him move behind me on the bed, the weight of the mattress shifting, tilting me slightly back. "Look, Bones," he said, laying a hand on my shoulder, "You don't have to decide anything until you're ready. So if you wanna go get breakfast and leave that door open, we can do that."

"Why would we leave the door-- Oh. Never mind..." I shook my head, recognizing his meaning. "Yes."

"Yes what, Bones? You're not making a whole lotta sense here," he replied, frowning slightly as he moved to sit next to me.

"I'd like to have breakfast--with the door open." I explained. This earned me a waggle from his eyebrows and a soft chuckle as his arm came around my shoulders. Sighing, I leaned against him, while he, in turn, gave me a slight squeeze before dropping a lingering kiss in my hair. I could feel my skin flooding with warmth from our contact. When his fingers began curling in a sooth caress on my shoulder, bursts of tingling excitement broke out across my skin like hot flashes, the arousal building anew, washing me in the memory of his touch in far more intimate places.

Suddenly, I was painfully aware of my nudity as my nipples hardened and I felt his eyes sweeping over my skin, taking note of the tight, tense places that gave away my burning desire. With a deep breath for resolve, I propelled myself swiftly off the side of the bed. I quickly gathered up my clothes and my cell phone and headed for the bathroom, noting for the first time that he was fully dressed, wearing his slacks and his undershirt from the night before. Closing the door behind me, I dropped my clothes and once again sat on the edge of the tub, dialing Angela's number automatically as I shoved my hair roughly back from my face.

Relief washed over me when she answered on the second ring. "Hey sweetie!" She said immediately.

"Hey Ange."

"So... how was last night?"

I laughed, hearing the edge of her voice trying to restrain from squealing. While just a moment ago I had been certain that I needed to tell her what happened, I found myself hesitating. "I had no idea twinkies were so good."

"Twinkies? I thought you were getting drunk with Booth," she replied.

"Sorry, yeah. I'm just-- I don't know where to start," I said.

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah."

"Well...?"

"Well what?"I replied, pretending to not understand her.

"What happened, Bren. C'mon, spill it. You know I'm going to get it out of you one way or another. And if you want my help you're definitely going to have to tell me."

"He said he loves me."

"And... Don't tell me you didn't even kiss the man."

"Sex! We had sex, Ange. And now I have no idea what to do..."

"Have hot, sleepy morning sex?" Her grin seeped straight through the phone.

"Angela! I... I'm scared of this. He said not to worry and that we're going to have breakfast and leave the door open so I don't have to make any decision now, but I know he wants more than just sex and I don't know if I'm ready for that but then I look at him and think that maybe I could be ready. And then there's work--"

"Hold it," she declared, interrupting me. "Sweetie, if he says he's willing to 'keep the door' open, take it. Just spend the some time with him, see what comes of it. He wouldn't say that if he didn't mean it."

"But what if it goes wrong, Ange?"

"Bren... Was the sex good?"

"Well, yeah, but I--"

"Do you think he'd do something to hurt you? Or that he'd make you do something you didn't want to do?"

"No, Ange, he's not like that..."

"Then what's wrong with exploring what you're feeling with him? I swear, I've never seen you so... unnerved by a man before. I think you should just be honest with him. I'm sure he's worried about messing up, just like you. Be honest and enjoy yourself and see how you feel when the weekend is over. Then decide."

"So I should go to breakfast with him?"

"Definitely sweetie--Oh, I've got to go," she exclaimed suddenly and I could hear the sound of fabric rustling. "Jack is trying to ask me something."

"Thanks, Ange. I'll talk to you later."

"Go get him."

With that, Angela hung up and I was left in the silence of the bathroom, still naked and starting to shiver from the cold porcelain around me. I was contemplating the possibility of taking a shower when there was a knock on the door.

"Bones? You okay in there?" I heard him call.

"Yeah, just... I'll just be another minute." I told him, already pulling on my clothing as I spoke.

"Just as long as you're not trying to sneak out through an air vent or anything." I heard him step away from the door as I moved in front of the mirror. I didn't have a brush with me, so I combed through my tangled hair with my fingers, smoothing it as best I could before noticing that there was a slight bruise on my collarbone. Upon closer examination, I realized that he'd left the mark there. Bringing my fingers to the small bruise, I rubbed it gently, smiling at the memory of his mouth on me. I felt the trembling of my clit start up again and I shivered as I remember his lips and his teeth seeking the tight skin over my collarbone, licking and urging until it softened, allowing him to suck the flesh into his mouth.

Licking my lips, I pushed away the thoughts and rose, my stomach once again turning. I needed something to eat.

He was waiting on the bed, his back turned to me. While I was in the bathroom, he'd pulled his collared shirt back on and he was working the buttons when he heard me and turned. "Still here, Bones?" Standing, he came towards me, extending a hand to me. I take it and he pulls me into his arms. He doesn't make a move to kiss me or even stroke my hair. Instead, he wraps his arms tightly around my back, pulling me close, tucking me against his chest. I leaned in, inhaling his scent as he said, "We'll do this however you want. I really just want to reassure you that you mean the world to me. Whatever you decide, we'll make it work."

Pushing back, I looked up into his eyes. "Booth, you can't know that."

"Sure I can, Bones. You and me, we're a team."

"But--"

He stopped me with a finger on my lips. "This is one of those times when you just have to believe me. I know this. I mean, you're always going to drive me crazy, but now you have a new... venue."

"I drive you crazy?" I asked, surprised.

He chuckled and released me from his grip, grabbing up his wallet and the hotel key from the table. "In a good way, Bones. In a good way."

Part 7

"Booth, where are we going?"

She was leaning against the window and whining plaintively.

"Hungry, Bones?"

"Twinkies are not substantial nourishment considering the amount of physical activity we engaged in last night."

The moment the words were out of her mouth, her face burned bright red and from the corner of her eye, I saw her shaking her head. I was about to tease her when the sound of her stomach rumbling loudly startled me to laughter.

Reaching over, I patted her stomach gently, making her squirm. "We'll be there in just a few minutes, Bones."

"I just don't understand why we couldn't just get breakfast at the Denny's by the motel," she grumbled, shooing away my hand before stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest.

Chuckling, I turned my eyes back to the road ahead. In a few minutes, the exit sign appeared and I steered us toward the IHOP just off the exit. "There you go, Bones. IHOP."

"Couldn't we just have pancakes at Denny's?"

Shaking my head and attempted to explain. "But Denny's doesn't have fruit topping for their pancakes. Blueberry… cherry… peaches…"

"Sounds like more pie..."

Pulling into a spot, I turned towards her, grinning. "Hey," I whispered, bringing a hand to her shoulder until she turned to face me. "I was right about the twinkies… So maybe that means I might be right about pancakes with fruit. And besides, I really want an excuse to watch you suck sticky syrup off your fingers…"

Her eyes flashed towards me for an instant before she unfastened her seat belt and let herself out of the SUV. She was striding towards the entrance and nearly halfway there before I even managed to unfasten my belt.

Once I was free, I strode after her, calling out, "C'mon, Bones. Don't get your panties all in a twist… Wait for me!"

Her hips swung as she sped up even more. She'd forgone that gray sweater for just that camisole that gave me a lot of skin to look at. I watched as her hair fanned around her head as she spun momentarily to remind me, "Booth, hurry up… I'm hungry. Remember?"


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week since we had breakfast. He took me to IHOP and tried to get me to eat pancakes with cherries and syrup topped with whip cream, but I had one bite and opted for a bowl of fresh fruit and multi-grain pancakes with butter. Surprisingly, we spent the entire meal talking about breakfast. He told me about his mom making him unusually shaped pancakes before Sunday Mass, and I recalled my dad's "skillet potatoes." He sat next to me and I stole a cherry from his plate. In response, he'd spooned some of the sticky red topping onto my own pancakes with a chuckle.

It could have been any of the breakfasts we'd shared since we'd been working together in many ways. He touched me only in familiar ways: his shoulder and arm brushing me as we moved, his legs colliding with mine as he fidgeted, hands brushing when we passed condiments and then empty plates to the waitress. But still it was different. We didn't mention work, or the previous night's activities. And he couldn't seem to stop grinning, not even when I accidentally sloshed hot coffee on his hand. He'd simply sucked on the spot for a moment and cursed under his breath, the grin never leaving his lips.

It was entirely unnerving.

That grin made me want to ask him about that line he drew. About the door he was leaving open. It made me want to sit closer and touch his hair, his thigh and his lips all at the same time. But I knew to say something would stop it all. His eyes would go darken and that thing we were doing with the grinning and the fighting over who had the better pancakes would end. And that was the last thing I wanted.

By the time we got back to the hotel room, I was lost in thought. I considered him as he stretched out on the bed, resting his head on his hands, elbows sticking out. His grin was still firmly in place and it made me far more wary about my choice.

Glancing over at the other bed, I quickly dismissed the thought of lying down there, but that was quickly dismissed as I eased myself down on the mattress next to him on my stomach, sliding against the cool sheets that were still tinged with his scent. He lolled his head to the side to watch as I got comfortable, propping myself up on my elbows to meet his gaze.

"I think next time we go IHOP you're getting your own cherry pancakes, Bones."

"I only wanted a taste, you're the one who scooped the syrup onto my pancakes."

He extracted on hand from behind his head and brought it to my face, pushing my hair away as he replied, "Yeah, but you liked it." The words made his action far more than innocent and I felt the tingling race along my skin as it had the night before.

"That much sugar isn't good for you, Booth. One of these days it's all going to catch up with you and you're going wind up with high cholesterol and diabetes."

He chuckled but then fell silent, his eyes drifting shut. I wondered at my own level of comfort. His seeming acceptance of this idea of me being in his bed had my heart racing with uncertainty because this was far different from the night before. Then, I had been nearly high from the alcohol, sugar, and my own exhaustion. There hadn't been the capability to consider consequences or comfort levels because all the guards were down.

But sober and silent, it felt impossible to ignore.

I watched him as he dozed, all lean, relaxed and outstretched, he was clearly comfortable. Content even. When I'd laid down beside him, he hadn't changed that expression or shifted to accommodate me. He's just watched me, simply accepting.

Suddenly, his eyes open, catching my gaze. His smile spread wider, his lips parting slightly. "Come here, Bones," he whispered, extending an arm in invitation.

After a moment of hesitation, I gave in to him, scotching myself up until I was lying on my side, my head resting against his arm, settling carefully next to him so we were just barely touching, settling my arm on the small strip of mattress between us. I wanted to be closer, but I was nearly as confident as him.

"What do you say we watch some TV, Bones?"

"We could do that."

The arm not under my head reached out and pulled the remote off the bedside table and quickly snapped the TV on. The first discernable word on the program was about "gormogon" and my breath caught in my throat, but in an instant the program had changed and the sound effects of a children's cartoon. I lifted my head to see a cartoon rabbit watching a duck planting dynamite under a chair.

I was surprised when Booth turned down the volume slightly and dropped the remote to the floor. "We're going to watch cartoons?"

"Why not? Bugs Bunny is a classic, Bones."

Shaking my head, I laughed to myself and felt his arm curl around me, drawing me closer against his chest. I watched the bunny ask the duck what he was doing and the duck was about to respond when the dynamite blew up, sending the duck's bill spinning around his head and he became charred. Mirthlessly the duck glared at the bunny, as though certain he had caused this.

"That wouldn't really happen," I said.

"Not the point, Bones."

"Do you let Parker watch this stuff?"

"Of course!"

His hand drifted up and down my arm then, his warmth suffusing me as his eyes remained glued to the screen. Shivers raced along my spin and I moved my head to rest against his chest, ignoring the ridiculous cartoon. I was being lulled back towards sleep, my body heavy and tingling. His free hand came to my hair, combing through it lightly, encouraging my relaxation.

I felt myself drifting away from consciousness when suddenly I realized that this could probably be construed as wanting more. That I was probably consenting to far more than I was intending.

"I still haven't decided you know."

My words startled both of us and his eyes snapped from the television to my face immediately. But he smiled, his fingers still entangled in my hair. "Look, remember what I said? I'm not going to push you into anything. If you need to, we can head back to work tomorrow and you can give it even more time. See how this feels once you're back in the real world. Until you tell me otherwise, I'm going to assume you're still exploring this."

"Is kissing acceptable?"

That made him chuckle. "Yes, Bones. I'm all yours until you say you don't want me."

"I don't want to own you."

"That's not—Look, I just mean that I'm letting you lead this for now. I would make love to you from now until it's time to go if that's what you want. Or we can just lie here and watch cartoons and have a lazy Sunday. Or anything in between. I'm just saying you're in charge."

At his words, my fingers curled in anticipation, remembering the words he had spoken once before that had nearly undone me. He had espoused his philosophy on love making across the diner table as plainly as if it had been a theory on a case, left me quivering with the possibility of his skin against mine, striving to break the laws of physics. I felt my mouth go dry and my arousal surge a new at the implication that he wanted to make those things that had crossed my mind at that moment a reality.

Unable to speak, I tried to lean once more against his chest, forcing myself to remain still when every inch of me wanted to press against him. For his part, he seemed to understand my reluctance to respond and simply allowed me my silence. His hand however drifted from my arm to my waist, teasing up and down until it had worked its way under my shirt, finding the sensitive skin there. I tried to suppress my laughter at the tickling sensations he was bringing to me.

He must have felt the ticklish rippling of the muscles there, because his fingers became more firm, closing down on my hip to hold it, his thumb rolling firm circles against the bone. A sigh escaped me as I felt my body unconsciously relax at his touch.

My hand that rested on his chest began to move, exploring the firm musculature of his chest, lingering against the angle of his ribs and firm line of his stomach. As my fingers dragged past his navel, urgent tension shot through him and I felt his fingers against me, tugging me closer.

I pushed myself upwards then, bringing myself over him, my chest on top of him. I pulled his hand away from me, pushing them down against the mattress. He watched my face intently, allowing my manipulation. When he didn't offer any resistance, I brought my leg over him until I was straddling him, careful not to put any weight on his growing erection.

"What are you doing, Bones?" He asked, his voice heavy and low.

"Exploring. Testing your promise."

I watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed roughly and brought my fingers to the spot. The skin moved easily over the hardened bump and I pressed lightly, memorizing the curve of it. My fingers tips found their way along his neck next, following the muscles that curved up to the back of his neck, then teased around the curve of his ear. His skin was rougher than my own, not nearly as pliable and soft, but the texture of it sent warmth racing up through my wrists. My touch found his cheekbones and his the bridge of his nose and then the softness of his lips, which parted invitingly, bringing a smile to my own.

I spread my fingers there, kissing his lips with the tips, dancing slow patterns along them, catching on the edges of his teeth. When a low sounds rumbled from his throat, I withdrew my fingers and replaced them with my lips, rolling through different angles, sucking at his lips until they felt hot and swollen against my own. My fingers found a new place to explore, pressing lines along his collarbone then down his biceps, arched and anticipating each new part they found. He was already squirming when my tongue met his and the moist contact sent a surge of tension through us both.

Drawing back for a breath, my mouth traced the places my fingers had explored on his neck, sucking hungrily at his adam's apple and groaning with delight as it vibrated beneath my tongue. My fingers busily dragged his shirt up and soon I had to sit up to let him drag it off. I pulled off my own shirt as he freed himself and came back to press our skin together. The contact began when my nipples found his skin, but I pressed closer, stretching my legs back until I was lying flush on top of him, legs entangled with his.

I tasted him again, this time seeking the angles of his chest. I started with his collar bone and moved down, laving attention on his pectoral muscles, the flat of his sternum and the jut of his ribs. My fingers were a few steps ahead, finding the waist of his slacks at my mouth found his lowest rib and held it in a slow kiss. They unbuttoned his pants as my tongue met his navel with probing slow lines that pressed into the firm muscle. Squirming, I managed to remove the barrier of our pants and underwear as my mouth maintained contact with his hip, his erection so close to my face I could nearly feel the searing heat of it. His hands were desperately grasping at the sheets beside him and I smiled at the evidence they provided.

My fingers were dragging up his thighs and my mouth was anticipating the taste of his cock when I heard his soft gasps and moans form into words, "Let me touch you, Bones."

Immediately my eyes were on his and he found his permission there. To my surprise, his hands pulled me up, bringing my bare body flush with his once more. He easily hauled me up to him, bringing out lips together in a slow kiss, his tongue immediately heading for the walls of my mouth. Spreading my legs, I felt his cock against my wet center, straining towards me. Lifting my hips slightly, I used one hand to guide him into me, eliciting a soft groan from his lips, the vibrations from it entering me through my mouth and chasing down to my center.

I lowered my hips, feeling him sink in deep, my urgency growing as his hips rocked up to meet my own. His hands were plying lines along my back, pressing into my hips and ass to bring me down further. With each stroke, I felt my excitement rising and I knew I would be toppling over the edge easily when the angle of his hips began crashing into my clit.

I heard my voice calling his name as my climax rocked through me, words formed without thought. He came moments later, crashing into me, his hands clutching me down into him. Our muscles sent rippling sensations back and forth as we held on, refusing to break contact as the surge slowly eased up.

Finally our bodies still, but we didn't move. He was still inside of me and I could feel every breath he took. Our breath mingled where our lips were moments from kissing and my hands found themselves entangled in his hair.

Eventually, he slipped out of me. Our bodies cooled as our hands explored, lazily perusing the lines of muscles and bones with sleepy fingers. Fingers lingered on scars with apologetic touches and our mouths clung to one another until sleep took over to still them.

When we finally rose from bed, the sun was setting. As we made the silent drive back to DC, he kept one hand in contact with me the entire time; holding my hand, draping an arm over my shoulders, or just resting on my thigh. He dropped me off at the Jeffersonian at my car with a quick kiss, then left me staring after his SUV.

A week of caseless work came and went. He stopped by each day with lunch, sandwiches he bought from a shop near his office in the J. Edgar Hoover Building. I was waiting for something to change, but it didn't. He would inhale his sandwich quickly then talk to me while I picked away at mine, never quite managing to finish more than a few bites as we sat on a bench in the gardens out in front of the Jeffersonian.

With each day, I missed the closeness increasingly. His visits were pleasant and friendly, but true to his word, he did not push. By Friday, I found my fingers itching to touch him as we ate, especially when I realized there was mustard on his lip. But I kept my hands to myself and he sat a reasonable distance away from me, his fingers only meeting his sandwich and the paper it was wrapped in.

It was the warmest day all week and I found myself even more tempted when we both stripped off our jackets and threw them over the back of the bench. He rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt and I pulled my hair up with a clip to let the air hit my neck.

As he popped the last bit of the bread into his mouth, he turned to look at me with a grin. I hadn't touched my sandwich beyond a few bites and he asked "You gonna eat that, Bones?"

My eyes were glued to his finger, still sticky with sauce and dusted in bread crumbs. It had been nearly a week since those fingers were in my mouth. I thought that he heard my thoughts then because he dropped his hand to his napkin, smearing away the food.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Maybe you'd be hungry for some... dessert."

My eyes flashed up then, from his hands to his eyes and I laughed. He was looking at me as though considering the distance between us, his eyes flicking from my

face, then down at his lap and back. His hand drifted to the paper bag beside him and reached inside, withdrawing two twinkies.

"Twinkies?"

"I thought maybe... You seemed to like them, so I thought... you might be able to eat one of these. You've hardly eaten anything all week."

"Didn't you forget the bourbon?" I asked, eyeing the cellophane wrapped treat.

"I didn't forget it, I just didn't think I'd need it. Now, open up, Bones..." I watched as he pinched the end of the wrapper with two fingers, popping it open easily.

Once he had the spongy cake in his hands, he split off a bite-sized piece with his fingers and extended it towards me. My eyes met his as he waited for me to take the bite, then flicked around to glance at the gardens and the facade of the Jeffersonian. He was asking the question here, at work, not in some hotel room in a town I hadn't even bothered to identify.

I brought my mouth closer to the twinkie, then stopped, bringing my eyes to his to say, "Yes, Booth."

His eyebrow furrowed and he looked from me to the twinkie. "Yes what, Bones? I didn't ask anything."

"Yes to this. I want to be in a relationship with you."

I watched as his mouth opened, slightly shocked, but then quickly closed as he pushed the twinkie closer until I opened my mouth and let him place it on my tongue. I drew the bite into my mouth, chewing it easily before swallowing. A ridiculous grin broke out on my lips and I watched one catch him too. For a long moment, we just stared at one another, our grins spreading outward, showing our teeth, not breaking our gaze until the sound of a car door slamming jolted us back to the present.

He chuckled and proffered the rest of the twinkie, letting me take it with my fingers. Accepting the treat, I brought it to my lips and took a big bite before bringing it to his lips, helping him shove the remaining part into his mouth.

"So it's agreed?" he said when he finally managed to swallow.

I nodded, sneaking my hand towards the other twinkie that was still resting on his thigh, quicky grabbing it before he could react. I expected him to grab for it and held it out away from him, but his hand instead came around the back of my neck and grabbed me into a kiss, the taste of the sugar still lingering on his lips.


End file.
